skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
August 28, 2006
Kayla: Thank you. Stephanie: I'm really glad that we're all here together as a family. Kayla: Me too. You okay? Steve: Uh, you know, I think it's the tie. When was the last time I wore one of these? I don't remember. Kayla: I don't know. Our wedding, maybe? I don't really think it's just the tie. I'm sure coming back here to st. Luke's -- the last time you did that, your whole life changed. It's got to be difficult being here with all these people who know you and you don't remember them. So we really appreciate you coming with us. Steve: Free food, right? Kayla: [ Chuckles ] Steve: I'm trying. Kayla: I know. That's all I can ask. Kayla: [ Chuckles ] Steve: Well, here we are. Stephanie: You're gonna be fine, dad. Kayla: Just take a deep breath. Steve: Well, if I could breathe... Stephanie: I'm gonna wait for max. Save me a seat, okay? Kayla: Of course. It's no fun to come without a date. You feel, um, so alone. Billie: Hi. Kayla: Hi. Steve: Hey. Billie: Hey, hey. It's a wedding. You're supposed to be smiling. [ Both laugh ] That's better. That's one for the wedding album. Kayla: Well, you look beautiful. Steve: Yeah, you do. Billie: Well, thank you. I had a great time at the dart game the other day. It was fun. Even though I didn't win, I'm up for a rematch. Steve: Anytime. Just get me out of this suit first. Billie: It's a deal. But I got to warn you, I've been practicing. Bo: Yeah, but I'm gonna need the two of you to help prove that I didn't steal that evidence against chelsea. John: I'm gonna hook up with eve around 7:00. If she's the one that's involved, I'll know before the night's over. Steve: I got a piece of good news. I tracked down some information that says you are on the right track. Bo: So what did you find out? Steve: First I need your word you're not gonna bust me. Bo: Come on. Steve: Geek buddy of mine back in cinci did a little hack attack on eve's bank account. John: I didn't hear a word. Did you? Bo: No. John: So what did he find? Steve: Guess who made a hefty cash deposit the day after that surveillance disk went missing? Bo: Nice. John: Oh, yeah. Eve is involved. Bo: Yeah, now we just got to find out who paid her off. Kayla: Why didn't you call me? That is the one perk about having a doctor in the family. Hope: Thank you, but last night, I seriously was not thinking straight. All I cared about was that shawn was okay. Bo: Oh, hi. Sorry. Kayla: Hi. Hope: You startled me. Kayla: What's up with the two of you? You look like two cats that swallowed canaries. Bo: Nothing. We were just glad we're all here together. Kayla: Huh. Bo: Why don't we find our seats? Steve: Where's mine? Bo: Is that your daughter right there? Steve: Oh. Bo: [ Chuckles ] Steve: Hi. Category:2006